


The Commander of Dragons

by Benfrosh



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Hypnosis, Masturbation, Mind Control, Orgasm Denial, Problem Solved!, Sex, i was like 'i want this smut in particular to exist' but it didn't exist, so I wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benfrosh/pseuds/Benfrosh
Summary: Camilla finds Hinoka in a moment of weakness and seeks to comfort her. Hinoka is reluctant to accept Camilla's kindness at first, but is 'persuaded' otherwise.





	The Commander of Dragons

Hinoka sniffled as she tried, futilely, to wipe away her tears. She had always considered herself a strong person, and even now, at her worst, she would say the same. But to expose her heart like that and have it crushed... it was more than she could be expected to bear stoically. She pulled out a handkerchief and blew her nose before wiping her tears once more. Thankfully, she had found this out-of-the-way fountain in the castle, and was sitting on its broad edge while she worked to regain her composure. With any luck, no one would pass by here to see her-

"Why hello, my dear Princess Hinoka!" came Camilla's voice from behind her, loud and unwanted. At best of times, Hinoka could only tolerate her, let alone now, when she was so emotionally drained.

"Go away!" Hinoka shouted at her, hoping Camilla would listen to her request for the first time ever. "I'm busy!" She prayed that Camilla couldn't see her face from the other side of the fountain.

Camilla tsked as she walked towards Hinoka. "My, my, dear Princess, you sure don't seem very busy. Could you perhaps be hiding somethi-" Camilla said, cutting herself off as she came around to where Hinoka was sitting. At this point, there was no point at hiding it, and Hinoka stared Camilla in the face, her sadness on full display. She had no idea how her face looked, but she was sure it wasn't pretty. 

She wasn't sure how she expected Camilla to react, honestly. She expected more of her cooing cloying motherly routine that Camilla used on Corrin all the time, because that seemed like all Camilla was capable of, but instead Camilla's eyes (well, the eye she could see) were wide open in shock. "Oh no, what happened?" Camilla asked, sitting down by her side. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want, but I'm here for you, okay?"

Hinoka rubbed her eyes. That was more actual care than Camilla had shown her before. "Sorry, it's just... we really aren't that close, Princess Camilla. I'd rather just be left alone right now, if you don't mind."

Camilla shook her head, frowning. "I've been in this state myself. Left to your own devices, your sadness will lie to you and do everything it can to hurt you. I can't leave someone I care about like this."

Hinoka sniffed. "Really? You do?"

Camilla smiled. "Of course I do. You might find it hard to believe, dear, but I see a lot of myself in you. The pressure to perform, the obligations of position, the love of family... we may show it in different ways, but we're more alike than you'd think. And I just... enjoy being with you, you know?"

Hinoka thought she heard the hint of something in Camilla's voice then, but paid it no mind. Taking out her handkerchief to blow her nose one more time, she took a deep breath and replied, "Thanks, Camilla. I don't know if I agree, but I didn't realize you cared like that. I'm sorry for being rude."

Camilla waved her off. "I'm sorry for starting us off on the wrong foot. Now what's the matter? Do you want me to get someone else to talk to instead? I could get Setsuna or Subaki-"

"Not Subaki!" Hinoka interrupted with a shout, before realizing what she did and covering her face in shame. "Sorry, please not Subaki, anyone else but him right now..." She tried to hold back, but a few muffled sobs escaped her hands regardless.

Camilla gently rested a hand on Hinoka's shoulder. "Did something go wrong with him? Did he hurt you?"

Hinoka raised her head once more. Through her tears, she sputtered, "It- well, it- he didn't mean to, but- it's complicated, you see-"

Camilla raised a finger to Hinoka's lips. "Take your time. There's no rush."

Hinoka took Camilla's advice and paused to take a deep breath. She really didn't want to tell anyone - she had been hiding it for ages already, and it took all her willpower in the first place to tell the one person that mattered. But there wasn't any point to keeping it a secret anymore, she thought defeatedly. "I confessed to Subaki. He turned me down."

Camilla's face was crestfallen. "Oh no, honey, I'm so sorry..." she said comfortingly, holding out her hand in support.

Hinoka took her proffered hand, appreciative of the support if nothing else. "I've had a crush on him for... years now, I think. I never had the chance to act on it beforehand, but now that things are settling down, I thought maybe I had a chance to finally do something about it. So I got some time alone with him, and I told him how I felt, and I said I'd understand if he didn't feel comfortable being my retainer and my lover, but I really cared for him and wanted him, and..." Hinoka trailed off.

Camilla gave her hand a squeeze. "What did he say?"

"... that he didn't see me that way. That even if I wasn't his lord, he only saw me as a 'dear friend.'"

"Oh no," Camilla whispered.

"I didn't know what to say, I just... sat there, stunned, and he bowed and left and promised he wouldn't say anything about it. And now I'm here, crying my godsdamned heart out because I'm a failure."

"Hinoka, no, don't say that to yourself," Camilla replied forcefully. "One misstep in love doesn't make you a failure. You've done so many good-"

"Three," Hinoka replied, cutting Camilla off.

"I'm sorry?"

Hinoka took her hand back and raised three fingers to punctuate it. "I've been turned down three out of three times. Twice in training and once now."

Camilla made no response.

"Gods, it's just... it's miserable is what it is," Hinoka said, lowering her head. "I keep pinning so much hope in other people, hoping that they'll see in me what I see in them, and I keep getting let down every time. At this point... it might be me." The tears stopped flowing. She was past crying into depression. "Maybe I'm just a useless, no good tomboy nobody can love. Maybe I should shut up and go back to the army and train every day until I fall unconscious, just so I never have to feel again."

"Hinoka, dear." The empathy that was in Camilla's voice was gone now, replaced with something harder, more forceful, stronger. "Look at me." Hinoka did as she was told. Camilla had pulled back her hair that was covering her face, and...

Why had Camilla always covered her left eye? It shone with the radiance of the sun, glittered like a beautiful diamond. Its color was - Hinoka could only watch helplessly as the color of her eye shifted, waves of blue, red, green, gold, purple, and orange playing across it. Her pupil was a dark ocean, but with none of the fear of solitude. It felt - absorbing. Like she could fall in there, and stay there forever.

"Listen to me. You are a good and valuable person. You have worth, and you deserve love. And you will find it."

Hinoka nodded. She could do nothing else.

"Good." Camilla brushed her hair back over her face. Hinoka felt a tension she wasn't aware of leave her body, but some part of her could never forget what she had seen. Camilla stretched her arms wide. "You want a hug, don't you?"

"... yeah." Hinoka leaned in to Camilla, resting her head on Camilla's shoulder and grabbing her tightly. Camilla let out a small noise of surprise, but soon returned the hug, gently stroking Hinoka's hair. Hinoka was surprised at herself - she normally didn't like being touched by other people. But this felt right.

"I really shouldn't be taking advantage of you like this, but..." Camilla whispered to herself. Hinoka had heard her, but for some reason didn't feel concerned about it. "Tell me, dearest," Camilla said. "What didn't you like about me?" 

"I always thought that 'treat me like mommy' routine you did with Corrin was really creepy, even after we were on the same side. I've also been jealous of your breasts, because I feel like if I had bigger breasts maybe people would actually see me as a romantic interest. Aside from that, nothing much. It was just a surface gut reaction, honestly." Hinoka was shocked at what she was saying - not because it was wrong. It was perfectly right, and perfectly normal to tell Camilla. Camilla had asked, after all. She just hadn't formed her thoughts so coherently before. She was glad Camilla helped her figure that out.

Camilla nodded and gently patted Hinoka on the head. "I'm really sorry that was your first impression of me. I have a very... special relationship with Corrin, you see. Poor Corrin never had a mother in Nohr, so I tried to be that for them. Forgive me for indulging myself with that."

Hinoka nodded. "Of course. That makes sense."

"And for the breasts..." Camilla took a deep, husky breath. "Dear, do you really believe that no one sees you sexually?"

Hinoka nodded again. "It really feels like that at this point."

Camilla paused before asking her next question. "Do you want me to prove you wrong?"

Hinoka scoffed. "Sure, if you can. I don't know how, though."

"Then do me a favor, if you could. Would you stand up for me? I want to take a better look at you."

Hinoka gave Camilla one last hug before she left, causing Camilla to shudder in response, for reasons Hinoka didn't know why. She stood up and presented herself to Camilla. She resisted the urge to give Camilla a little spin.

"Could you spin around for me?"

Hinoka started turning before she even finished processing the sentence. It was just Camilla telling her to do what she wanted to already. Perfectly normal. She could feel Camilla's eyes wandering over her, taking every inch of her in. She had expected it to feel weirder, but... it felt nice to be appreciated. To be desired. The image of Camilla's eye came flashing back to her.

Hinoka shook her head. Where did that thought come from? She must still be suffering from lovecraze. Camilla was just being a supportive, helpful friend. Camilla was a great friend, honestly. She wondered why she never tried to talk to Camilla before. As she finished turning, she looked at Camilla once more. Camilla's cheeks were flushed red, her mouth a wide smile. "By the gods, dear, you are absolutely beautiful. A perfect complement to this wonderful day."

Now it was Hinoka's turn to blush. "... thanks. It means a lot to hear that," she finally got out, her hands nervously fidgeting behind her back as she kicked the ground shyly. 

"Would you like to take off your jacket? The weather's so nice, after all."

Hinoka shrugged. "It's fine, honestly. I like having something covering my shoulders. It can get a bit breezy otherwise."

Camilla waved off her concerns. "You won't feel uncomfortable at all. Besides, it must feel so restrictive."

Hinoka flexed her arms a bit. Camilla was right, honestly. Normally she hardly noticed it, but today it really felt like it was constraining her movement. She wondered why she hadn't already taken it off, honestly. She slipped it off and folded it neatly, looking around for a good place to leave it.

"Oh, just put it down on the grass, honey. Come over here after that."

Hinoka did as she was told, leaving it down on the grass, careful to avoid staining it, and then walking over to where Camilla was sitting, standing directly in front of her. With nothing else in mind, she stared directly into Camilla's eyes - only one eye, however. The beautiful eye was hidden again. "Uh-uhm..." Hinoka stammered, trailing off.

Camilla only grinned. "What is it, Hinoka?"

"Would you... would you show me your left eye? One more time? I really want to see it again."

Camilla's grin somehow grew wider. "Possibly. It depends. Can you do me a few more favors?"

Hinoka nodded. A small price to pay.

Hinoka could hear Camilla gulping. "By the gods, yes..." Camilla whispered quietly.

"Pardon?"

Camilla was startled, but recomposed herself. "Nothing, it's just... you're much more selfconfident already. I'm very proud of you. Come sit in my lap, would you? It's very comfortable."

Hinoka nodded and turned around to lower herself onto Camilla's lap. Her back pressed against the cold metal of Camilla's chestplate, but it felt quite nice and soothing. Relaxing on this fine day. And her head... she leaned back and rested her head in the warmth of Camilla's bosom. Their size made for quite the nice pillow.

Camilla reached around to take Hinoka in a hug. "Are you happy, my dear?"

Hinoka nodded. Of course she was happy. She was resting in Camilla's lap, and it was very comfortable. And Camilla was such a nice, kind...

Camilla interrupted Hinoka's train of thought. "Tell me, dear," she said breathily, "are you attracted to me?"

Hinoka thought for a time, thinking again of that radiant eye. "Before, I wouldn't have been, but... you've been so kind, and sweet, and gentle, and you're so gobsmackingly sexy... I'd say I am, yes," she concluded with a smile. 

"Mmm," Camilla purred. Slowly, she traced her fingers up Hinoka's sides, eliciting a few gasps from Hinoka. "And what would you say if I told you I was attracted to you?"

Hinoka was speechless for a moment. "I'd be- amazingly happy. No one's ever told me that."

Camilla leaned in to Hinoka's ear. "You're incredibly sexy. The sight of you turns me on so much," she whispered, her breath tickling Hinoka's ears. Her hands slipped through the arms of Hinoka's sleeveless top and began tracing circles around Hinoka's breasts. "Your breasts are very sensitive, aren't they? My touching them makes you quite happy." Hinoka hadn't noticed, but now that Camilla mentioned it, it was true - every touch sent shivers down her spine, every circle leading her on further. 

"I wonder what would happen if I pinched your nipples." At the mere mention, Hinoka's nipples went rock hard, as if begging Camilla to experiment and find out. "Mmm, what good loyal subjects. They deserve a reward." Camilla's fingers gently closed in, finishing their loops and reaching their final destination, softly pinching Hinoka. Hinoka let out a loud moan, before covering her mouth with a free hand. 

"Be careful," Hinoka tried to warn, gasping with pleasure as Camilla continued to show her affection to Hinoka's breasts. "Someone - ah! - might over- mmm! - hear us," she got out.

Camilla softly hushed her. "Don't worry about that, my dear. Let Camilla handle your worries. You just relax and enjoy yourself."

At Camilla's words, Hinoka could feel the tension leaving her body. There was nothing to worry about. Camilla said so. Her moans grew louder in intensity as Camilla kneaded her breasts and teased her nipples with growing intensity.

"Oh, I could do this for hours..." Camilla whispered. Hinoka dearly wished she would. She had never felt as happy as she did here, safe and sound in Camilla's lap, the subject of Camilla's affections. "But there were a few more favors I wanted to ask of you first, if you don't mind," Camilla continued, withdrawing her hands. Hinoka was saddened at first, but hopeful that if she complied, they would get back to what they were doing. She remembered Camilla's promise - that if she just did a few more favors, she could see Camilla's radiant eye once more. "Could you stand up for me again? There's something else I want to see."

Hinoka complied, standing up once more. Now she knew for a fact that Camilla was devouring her with her eyes, and she - loved it? She loved it. It felt so good to be desired. Camilla loved her. Camilla wanted her. That made her happy. She smiled, and Camilla smiled back, and she smiled wider in return.

"Something I've always wondered, dear," Camilla asked, resting her chin in her hand. "Why do you wear a skirt while pegasus riding? It must get badly sore during combat."

Hinoka shook her head. "I also wear some shorts under there. It prevents it chafing my - my lower area," she said after a brief stumble, suddenly aware of a heat down in her crotch that wasn't there before. "The thighs aren't too bad, since pegasus hair is so fine. It works for me."

"Mmm... but the garter belts, the tall socks, the boots, the shorts... that seems like an awful lot of hassle to deal with. It must be so restrictive."

Hinoka nodded. "Every time I get back to my room at night, I love the feeling of taking them off and masturbating. I never get touched down there otherwise, and even with the shorts the rubbing builds up so much that I really need the release after a long day."

Hinoka blinked. Had she really just said that?

Camilla nodded. "I do understand, dear. I'm glad you're able to at least get some sexual pleasure that way. It would be too sad if you spent all this time looking for a partner with no chance of relief. Thank you for sharing that," she finished with a soft tone to her voice.

Hinoka could scarcely believe it, but apparently she had said that. She was glad she said it to Camilla, at least. Camilla understood, and thanked her! 

"Show me," Camilla ordered. "I'd like to see how you touch yourself."

Hinoka began to oblige, undoing the straps on her boots before pulling them off. As she began undressing, a voice in the back of her head was screaming that this was totally - fine, totally fine and normal. Camilla was interested in her, and she wanted to know more. There was nothing to worry about, because Camilla will worry about any problems. She should just do what Camilla says, so she can stare into Camilla's eye once more. As she finished the thought, she finally pulled off her shorts, leaving her pussy exposed to the open air, but still almost barely decent thanks to her skirt. The cool breeze felt so nice down there, cooling off the heat in her crotch that was building hotter and hotter.

"Come over here now, dear," Camilla said, beckoning Hinoka closer. Hinoka walked forward, barely stopping herself from running into Camilla's arms, before climbing into Camilla's lap once more, this time facing here. The front flap of her skirt was folded up against Camilla's legs, and she briefly wondered how Camilla would be able to see her playing with herself. "That's a good dear," Camilla whispered, again dispelling Hinoka's worries. "You must be very wet down there."

Hinoka nodded, her tension building to the point where she was considering grinding against Camilla's legs for release. "Mmhmm," she confirmed, barely able to get out a full word.

"Show me, then."

Hinoka reached down and pulled her skirt aside with one hand before reaching down with the other. She began softly rubbing her folds, brushing against them softly as she moaned loudly. She was extremely sensitive today, as Camilla had pointed out earlier. She had barely even started, and it felt better than any time she had ever masturbated before.

"My, you are eager," Camilla stated, breathing nearly as heavily as Hinoka was. 

Hinoka nodded. She was glad she was making Camilla turned on. She loved being desired. She inserted a finger into her pussy, sliding it back and forth as the rest of her hand continued to rub around and pleasure herself further.

"My, you are dextrous, aren't you? Can you play with your clit at the same time?" Camilla inquired, her eyes drinking in the sights.

Hinoka nodded and began rubbing her clit at the same time. With the balancing, the thrusting of her finger, and the rubbing of her clit, she expected to have more trouble coordinating herself. But Camilla had told her not to worry about anything, and the freedom of mind let her concentrate on pleasing herself to please Camilla. All she wanted to do was please Camilla.

The waves of pleasure built up more and more within Hinoka, and she felt that familiar cresting wave that meant that her orgasm was coming soon. She knew this one was going to be amazingly powerful. It felt nothing like anything she had ever done with herself before. And yet... and yet something was holding her back. Something was preventing her from cumming. 

"What's the matter dear? Is something wrong?" Camilla asked teasingly. Hinoka knew that Camilla knew the problem.

"Wanna... cum..." Hinoka breathlessly begged, her finger fucking going at full intensity, desperate for that final push.

"Mmm, is that so?" Camilla asked, staring at Hinoka's face now, no longer watching Hinoka masturbating - or rather, watching some other part of her even more intensely. "Well, you're a good girl, and good girls always ask for permission before they cum. It's the polite thing to do."

Hinoka nodded. That made sense. She always wanted to be a good girl, after all. "Please... can I cum... Camilla?" she asked, pausing for breath and desperately forcing out each word.

Camilla shook her head. "That won't do. Call me by my title. Not Princess, though. That's my title to other people. You know my real title now, don't you, my dear Hinoka?"

Hinoka nodded. It was all so clear now. "Please... Mistress..."

Camilla smiled an evil grin. "Good girl." She pulled back her hair once more and stared into Hinoka's soul with her rainbow eye once more. "Cum."

Hinoka felt the orgasm crash through her, shattering her psyche. It echoed throughout her body, causing her every limb to shake and tremble as she yelled at the top of her lungs with a primal passion she had never felt before. Her eyes were slammed shut now, but even closed she could still see her Mistress's eye, her beautiful eye, her wondrous, radiant, perfect, she felt another orgasm crash through her again as her back arched and her juice sprayed over her Mistress's legs, she couldn't help herself, she would do anything for her Mistress, her Mistress made her happy...

Out of energy, Hinoka collapsed, her head falling to its natural resting place in Camilla's breasts. "Thank you so much, my dear Hinoka. Rest now, okay? When you wake up, we'll be in your new room together."

Hinoka smiled blissfully, her eyelids heavy. "That sounds wonderful, Mistress. I never want to leave you again."

Camilla gently patted Hinoka's hair. "I'll always be there for you. No matter where you go, a part of me will always be there."

As Hinoka's eyes closed, she dreamed of Camilla's eye one more time, and knew that what her Mistress said was true. What her Mistress said was always true.


End file.
